


巫师界时尚战争

by Tianwei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tianwei/pseuds/Tianwei
Summary: 战争结束后哈利·波特和他的姨妈一家恢复了联系，并试图改善他们的关系。灾难就是这样发生的：哈利购买了太多的达力的女友安娜推荐的麻瓜品牌衣服，足以让他在不穿傲罗制服的时候看上去像个该死的误闯巫师界的麻瓜。德拉科忍不了这个。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	巫师界时尚战争

**Author's Note:**

> 从书里的描写来看巫师们是不太了解麻瓜们的衣服的，比如第四部里那个穿裙子的巫师。但电影里我觉得他们每个人都可会穿衣服了，anyway，咱按照书来吧。这篇实在太长了写了好久如果有什么我没抓出来的虫给我点时间（溜了）有原创人物预警，非典型欢脱战后文学，照例是存档

1  
德思礼家自从离开女贞路后发生了巨大的变化。弗农·德思礼谈成了一笔大单子，成功让他升了职，与此同时他被警告患上了脂肪肝。在经历了一年的减肥疗法后他整个人缩水了一倍。现在他可以穿商店出售的成品西装去谈生意而不用担心扣不上排扣了。体积减小的还有达力，他又长高了几英寸，但瘦了三十磅，练出了一身摄魂怪也会害怕的肌肉，考上了拉夫堡大学，读体育管理，甚至还交了一个漂亮的女朋友。达力的女朋友安娜说，之所以注意到达力·德思礼是因为“一个被妈妈抱着哭的猛男可不是天天都能在火车站看见的”。佩妮姨妈在离开自己的房子后很是萎靡了一阵，她是德思礼家唯一一个没有大变的人，对她来说最明显的改变只有看向哈利的眼神里多了点不加掩饰的悲伤。  
哈利在战争结束的第三年得到了德思礼一家的新地址。第一年的时候有数不尽的烂摊子要处理。哈利、罗恩和赫敏没有回霍格沃茨读“八年级”（第一届也希望是唯一一届），他们拿到了魔法部的直接推荐信。哈利和罗恩去接受傲罗训练，与此同时赫敏进入了国际魔法事务合作司。第二年一切都在走回正轨，但也只是走回而已，魔法部超负荷地运转着，让哈利无暇去想其他事情。第三年魔法界终于逐渐忘却伤痛恢复往日的活力，哈利犹豫了一个月，最终决定给德思礼家写一封问候的信件，至少告诉他们恐怖的战争已经结束了。出乎哈利意料的是海德薇二世带回了德思礼们的回信，他们礼貌地表示自己一切都好，甚至提出如果哈利有空，可以在这周五晚上来和他们共进晚餐。  
赫敏和罗恩鼓励哈利去赴约。  
“人是会改变的，哈利。”赫敏说，她和罗恩在今年春天结婚了。她的父母头一次参加巫师们的婚礼，头一次看见香槟自己打开蹦到宾客的杯子里，金色的彩带穿梭在跳舞的人群中，被强行套上白色小裙子的地精们气势汹汹地在草地上跑来跑去抢夺蛋糕的残渣。  
“敏说的没错，”罗恩握住妻子的手，“去吧哈利，只是吃个晚饭而已。”  
但哈利最终还是没能去成。晚饭开席的时间他正躺在圣芒戈的病床上，和德拉科·马尔福大眼瞪小眼。他躺着，马尔福站着。马尔福留长了淡金色的头发，用丝带系在脑后。他戴着一副考究的金丝边眼镜，穿着挺括的治疗师长袍。哈利控制不住地盯着那些布料的下摆，它们被马尔福修长笔直的腿烘托着连摆动起来都那么有型。金发男人皱着眉头，灰蓝的眼睛审视哈利还没来得及换下的傲罗制服。傲罗制服的设计是皮革和布料完美结合的典范，让穿着的傲罗们看上去俊美又危险，当然，如果它没有脏兮兮的还破了好几个大口子，效果会更好。  
“你毁了我唯一一个不用加班的夜晚，波特，是什么让你蠢到一个人去和火龙搏斗？”马尔福冷笑着说。哈利想反驳他不是一个人，还有五六个傲罗正在隔壁病房里歪七扭八地喝治愈魔药呢，他伤得也不比他们更重，只是看上去凄惨了点。但马尔福肯定给他灌了什么邪恶的药水，所以哈利话到嘴边变成了：“嘿马尔福，你穿治疗师制服的样子好辣。”  
德拉科·马尔福像中了石化咒一样僵硬地站着。或许这真的不是一句该对三年没见的曾经的死对头说的话？  
一周后赫敏问他打算什么时候再去拜访德思礼家，哈利却回答她“我和马尔福开始约会了。”棕色头发的女巫惊恐地质问他马尔福是不是对他下了迷情剂。哈利只是摇摇头。  
“我们应该早点开始约会的，”哈利露出一个傻气的笑容，“你知道德拉科有一衣柜意大利设计师出品的高定长袍吗？他真的很适合穿线条挺拔的衣服，当他这么穿着的时候所有人都没办法对他生气。”  
德思礼第二次邀请哈利的时候他正在操心房子的事情。鉴于他和德拉科没办法妥协是住在格里莫广场还是马尔福庄园，一起搬出来成了最好的主意。德拉科相中了一套伦敦郊区的别墅，它曾经属于一个麻瓜家族，但他们打算举家移民美国了。这是一栋有着完美的前后花园、地下室和阁楼的房子，也给哈利带来一个艰难的选择：是去和德思礼一起吃晚饭还是和男朋友一起享受新家第一顿饭。  
德拉科太完美了，他免去了哈利的选择。  
“如果我们今晚不住进去，那就不是新家的第一顿饭。”德拉科说。  
哈利感激地给了男朋友一个大大的拥抱加一个深吻。德拉科毫不客气地吻回去，这是他应得的。  
“从我的衣柜里拿件衣服，你除了傲罗制服可没什么得体的服装了，”当他们终于舍得放开彼此的嘴唇时德拉科说。家养小精灵给哈利取来了德拉科无数高定长袍里的一件，黑色面料上有银色的暗纹，恰到好处的收腰设计强调了穿着者身材的比例，在臀部下方完成极具设计感的分裁，即使没有风后摆也会轻轻浮动着。  
当哈利这样出现在德思礼新家的门口时，佩妮姨妈和弗农姨夫的嘴唇扭动着，不知道该怎么评价这古怪但透露着奢侈气息的衣服。安娜站在达力旁边惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。  
“喔，达力可没告诉我他的表弟是夜愿乐队的粉丝。”吃饭的时候她说。  
“事实上，我不是。”哈利尴尬地说，“呃…我是个巫师。”  
她看上去被逗乐了。  
“对不起，我还以为你刚从伦敦西区哪个露天摇滚乐队里溜出来呢，”她咯咯地笑着，“但你说你是个巫师。”  
“我以为达力告诉过你这个。”哈利解释道，“以及这是我男朋友的衣服。我除了工作制服以外没什么衣服了，他坚持要我穿的得体一点。”  
“男人的衣柜也是很重要的。”安娜语重心长地说。她对衣服的兴趣远比哈利到底是不是个巫师要大。于是晚饭结束后，哈利在安娜的坚持和姨妈姨夫的默许下被塞进达力新买的汽车后座，经过灯火通明的麻瓜街道，来到一家玻璃和钢铁组成的麻瓜商场。  
“达力的衣服大部分都是我在这儿给他买的。”安娜轻快地说，“让我们看看有没有办法让你以后穿着自己的衣服出门。”  
“她确实知道我是个巫师，是吧？”哈利震惊地对沉默的表哥说，“你到底是从哪里找到这个姑娘的？我怀疑她和我认识的一个人有亲戚关系。她有什么姓洛夫古德的亲戚吗？”  
达力时隔多年威胁地看向哈利。哈利迅速地摊手。  
“我有男朋友了。”他说，“一个超级火辣的混蛋。对天发誓。”  
于是哈利在和德思礼家恢复联系的第一天就欠了他们一大笔钱。  
安娜帮他从春天买到冬天，也许几年内哈利都不需要再买衣服。他们刚走进商场时所有人的眼睛都黏在哈利身上，准确来说是那些银色暗纹或者宝石袖扣上。在哈利换上一件套头卫衣和牛仔裤后这些目光就消失殆尽了。  
哈利从穿衣镜里打量着自己，战争结束后他终于没那么形销骨立，傲罗训练和韦斯莱夫人充满爱意地美食让他长出了漂亮的肌肉。现在这些恰到好处的肌肉线条被宽大的套头卫衣遮住，配上乱糟糟的黑发和眼镜让他像个麻瓜学生，但牛仔裤紧紧地包裹着他的屁股和大腿，只要看一眼就明白它们是多么有力。一双舒适的运动鞋解放了被皮革紧绷的小腿，哈利动了动脚趾，不穿靴子的感觉真是该死的好。  
最让他满意的是，穿着麻瓜衣服的哈利·波特看上去和大街上任意一个人没什么区别，他甚至可以就这样混进麻瓜大学的课堂，忘记所有战争带来的乱七八糟的玩意。  
“谢谢。”他真诚地对达力和安娜说，“我很喜欢。”  
2A  
哈利以为他和德拉科交往以来的第一次争吵会是关于一些过去的遗留问题，比如看见哈利就像要心脏病发作的卢修斯之类的。但并没有，他们第一次吵的不可开交居然是为了安娜买给他的麻瓜衣服。  
“如果你穿着这个枕套，我是不会和你出去的。”德拉科威胁地指着床上的T恤衫。那是哈利最喜欢的一件麻瓜衣服，纯棉的，非常透气，正面印着爆炸效果的披头士乐队字样。  
“这不是枕套。”哈利怒气冲冲地说，“这是T恤衫。现在的天气非常、非常热。我绝对不会像个傻瓜一样还穿长袍出门的。”  
“如果你还记得自己是个巫师的话，你完全可以给自己施一个恒温咒。”德拉科反唇相讥道。  
“看在梅林的份上，我已经对傲罗制服这么做了，但平常日子里我有权利决定自己想穿什么！”哈利咆哮道，“我很遗憾你打生下来就没体会过裸着胳膊和腿还不穿袜子是什么感觉，但这不代表所有人都得和你一样！我没有强迫你和我一起穿牛仔短裤和夹趾凉鞋，你也不能强迫我在三十度的太阳底下还像只该死的黑色蝙蝠。”  
“上次去看泰迪的时候你也穿着天杀的麻瓜衣服，泰迪后来甚至问我能不能给他也来一件人造革皮夹克！”  
“喔，”哈利愣了愣，“也许我可以让安娜留意一下有没有童装码的皮衣。”  
“人造革！”德拉科气愤地嚷嚷，“连红毛鼬鼠家的老大都知道要穿龙皮的衣服——”  
“只是一件衣服而已！”  
“是啊，但你把自己搞得像一个麻瓜！”  
哈利的目光迅速冷了下来。  
“好啊，这就是问题所在。”他冷冷地说，“真抱歉我用麻瓜衣服冒犯到了你，尊贵的马尔福·纯血先生。如果你想知道，我人生的前十一年都是和麻瓜住在一起，甚至认为自己也是个麻瓜。我现在仅存的血脉亲人也是一群麻瓜，而正是他们给我买了这些衣服。”  
“我不是……”德拉科口不择言道，“你和他们不一样，哈利，你是个巫师。”  
“那又怎样？巫师就比麻瓜高贵吗？”  
德拉科哑口无言。  
“我以为你已经改变了。”哈利失望地说，德拉科被那种失望尖锐地刺痛了。哈利挥了挥他的魔杖，说：“麻瓜衣服飞来。”  
他把所有衣服装进空间扩展咒改良过的背包里，德拉科木然地站着，看着那些在衣柜里和他华贵的长袍分庭抗礼的麻瓜衣服逐渐消失。最后哈利把双肩包甩到背上。  
“我们都需要冷静一下，德拉科。”他说，然后幻影移形离开了，留下德拉科对着空了一半的衣柜沉默。  
2B  
哈利幻影移形回到格里莫广场的时候已经不生气了，好吧，其实还有点，不过是对他自己生气。哈利知道战争已经让德拉科褪去了最混蛋的那一部分，但留在骨血里从小熏陶到大的高贵气质是不会改变的，顺带一提，哈利爱死那个了。他把所有的衣服胡乱堆在床上，然后把自己埋进去。德拉科喜欢在衣柜里放青苹果味的清香剂，这些麻瓜衣服上也沾满了好闻的青苹果香味。  
哈利试图把自己闷死在衣服里，他刚才表现的像一个该死的drama queen，但他控制不住，这个话题刚好按在了那个会让哈利·波特失控的按钮上。  
战争结束后有些事情就那么开始跑偏了，主要围绕着哈利。所有人的目光都聚焦在他身上，又透过他自行塑造成自己心目中的英雄。人们忙不迭地把各种称号冠在他的名字前面，魔法近代史修订版上写了足足五六行。哈利要做的就是扮演好那个角色，不要打破他们的幻想，人们太需要一个心灵寄托了。那会儿他差点被狂热的民众们直接捧上魔法部部长的位子，金斯莱为哈利强硬地拒绝了而松了一大口气。（“如果你真的同意了，我不主动让贤的话可能会被人们撕碎。”他无奈地说，哈利尴尬地递交了他的傲罗训练申请书。)  
预言家日报无时无刻不在跟踪报道哈利·波特，讲述他在战争结束后又完成了哪些壮举，好像在他之前从来没有傲罗查处过翻倒巷的黑店似的。人们喜欢看他穿着傲罗制服来去如风的模样。在他和德拉科开始交往后巫师界所有的杂志报纸花了三个星期报道这件事，第一个星期是震惊，第二个星期是声讨德拉科，第三个星期他们自行衍生出了不同版本的故事，大框架不外乎邪恶食死徒得到了救世主爱的宽恕。  
这就是哈利最恐惧的部分。  
大众可以喜欢一个舆论描绘出来的圣人波特，但德拉科·马尔福不可以。如果这个金发男人真的爱哈利，他必须连那个穿着达力旧衣服、住在碗柜里的小怪物一起爱。哈利绝望地在一堆衣服里翻了个身，德拉科对他穿麻瓜衣服表现出来的抗拒触及到了哈利最脆弱的神经，也许是无坚不摧的男孩哈利·波特唯一脆弱的部分。如果德拉科·马尔福也接受不了哈利最真实的模样，还有谁会爱他？他刚才把话说得太重了，要是德拉科因此要和他分手怎么办？  
哈利无比沮丧地把自己从衣服堆里拔出来。不管媒体再怎么说，伟大的哈利·波特也只是个和男朋友吵架的二十岁大男孩而已。

3A  
赫敏是第一个知道哈利和德拉科冷战的人，因为是她给哈利开的门，罗恩紧随其后。他们给哈利端上一杯冰镇南瓜汁，听哈利讲完了事情的经过。  
“所以你们是因为穿什么衣服而吵起来了？”罗恩瞪大了眼睛。他完全没有过这方面的烦恼，因为赫敏给他什么他就穿什么，除非是四年级舞会时那种荷叶边的礼服长袍，那玩意他再也不会穿了。  
赫敏倒是很激动。  
“这不是穿什么那么简单！”她坚定地说，“我以前居然没有想到这部分，我总算知道为什么在反麻瓜出身歧视活动上推进的这么慢了。现在的巫师们谁都会说‘我不歧视麻瓜’‘麻瓜出身没有任何影响’，麻瓜们也会这种话术，他们会说‘我不歧视同性恋，但我也不支持——”  
“呃，”哈利被南瓜汁呛了一下，“我觉得德拉科不是那个意思。”  
“或许，”赫敏干脆地说，“我只是就这个现象分析一下。想想看，有多少敢于尝试麻瓜事物的巫师？而别的巫师又怎么看待他们？”  
“至少海格觉得小天狼星的摩托很酷。”哈利说。  
“麻瓜衣服是一个很好的开始，”赫敏说，上一次她的眼睛里出现这种光亮还是搞S.P.E.W的时候，“如果连麻瓜衣服都接受不了，还怎么继续执行反歧视法案？”  
罗恩和哈利面面相觑。  
“很好。”她满意地点点头  
3B  
“其实魔法部的大部分部门并没有明确规定制服，”赫敏说，“我专门去查询了，必须穿制服上班的只有傲罗和缄默人。我一直穿着那些黑色长袍只是因为国际魔法事务合作司的其他人都穿着看上去差不多的黑袍子，他们居然都没人试图换个颜色！”  
“我们真的要来麻瓜商场买衣服吗？”罗恩痛苦地说，“我搞不清这些麻瓜钱币。”  
“巫师们也是在麻瓜发明了衬衫和领带后才开始穿的不是吗？”赫敏轻快地说，驾轻就熟地穿梭在电动扶梯之间。“即使很多巫师对麻瓜的印象还停留在十六世纪，但麻瓜文化实际上潜移默化的影响着巫师社会。”  
哈利，穿着Topman的T恤衫，Superdry的牛仔裤，像一个真正的麻瓜一样跟在赫敏和罗恩身后，并没有认真地在听赫敏讲话。实际上他的注意力在旁边的服装店里。上次安娜带他逛的商店都是一些平价的受大众欢迎的牌子，而这一次出于赫敏想带罗恩好好看看麻瓜商场的目的，他们从顶楼的高奢区域开始逛起。哈利看着DAKS橱窗里展出的裁剪优雅贵气的大衣，想象着德拉科穿着它们会是什么模样。烟灰色的羊绒大衣应该很衬德拉科的眼睛。还有雅格狮丹的撞色POLO衫，如果哈利买那件白底领子上有绿色刺绣的，德拉科会愿意穿吗？  
“——哈利，哈利？哥们？”罗恩崩溃地把四五个购物纸袋塞进神游天外的哈利手里，“帮我拿一下，赫敏又要我去看哪件更合适了，梅林的四角内裤啊，我是真心觉得她怎么穿都好看，她却非要硬逼着我挑一件——”  
罗恩冲向试衣间门口，哈利强迫自己想象博柏利夏季新款穿在德拉科身上的样子，好像这样就感觉不到孤独的刺痛了。  
第二天赫敏走进魔法部，所到之处都掀起一阵浪潮。她穿着L.K. Bennett的修身红色连衣裙，在一眼看过去黑压压的国际魔法事务合作司里如同暗夜中的一朵玫瑰花。法国魔法部大使的眼睛几乎黏在她身上，没有丝毫犹豫地答应了一系列合作条款。罗恩一整天都在傲罗办公室里咬牙切齿，恨不得把所有盯着赫敏的腿看的巫师全丢进巨怪的巢穴里。  
“看起来大家对麻瓜衣服的接受度还是很高的。”哈利满怀希望地说，上班时间他不得不把自己塞回紧身的傲罗制服里。乔瑟琳，傲罗办公室的文书官，一个四十来岁的严厉女巫，据说衣柜里有五十件一模一样的长袍，大声地从鼻子里哼了声。然后她转向哈利，面带微笑：“波特先生，这是新的活动邀请清单。”  
哈利叹了口气，认命地接过那一沓厚厚的表格。战后总是有数不完的活动举办，纪念晚会或是慈善募捐，所有主办方都希望哈利·波特可以亲莅活动现场。在赫敏的建议和魔法部委婉地要求下，他每个月至少得参加一到两个。  
“这个怎么样？”罗恩抽出一张表格，一位富有的英法混血巫师希望举办慈善晚会来筹备用于战后重建的基金，“晚会供应法国菜。听上去不错。”  
“我还以为你已经吃够芙蓉做的法国菜了。”哈利从罗恩手里拿回表格放到一边。  
“那这个呢？静默祈祷？你只要坐在椅子上睡觉就行了，不过为什么这种活动还要邀请你啊？”罗恩翻过一张又一张申请表，哈利的目光落在最后一张上。  
“就这个了。”他宣布道，拿过羽毛笔在表格上签下了自己的名字。  
“关怀战争孤儿？”罗恩念道。  
“像泰迪那样的孩子，”哈利低声说。  
“哦，哈利……”  
哈利站起身，把填好的表格交给乔瑟琳女士，对罗恩耸了耸肩：“好吧，至少他们是唯一一个不限服装的。”他摆出哭哭脸，“你知道，我现在没办法回家去偷德拉科的衣服穿了。”

4A  
时尚先锋还是离经叛道？哈利·波特的穿搭秘诀！  
长久以来，人们都不知道著名的哈利·波特人生前十一年是如何度过的。在我们给予他的层层光环之下，好像他从出生就是巫师界的模范标杆。著名小说家布尔·谢特先生曾经撰文，声称哈利·波特从五岁起就开始自己的魔咒训练。大部分人们都相信哈利·波特自幼就与邪恶力量作斗争。“这才造就了我的英雄！”黛伊德莉姆小姐激动地表示。  
然而真的是这样吗？  
本报遗憾地宣布，我们从一位可靠的匿名读者那里拿到消息。哈利·波特直到十一岁才发现自己是一名巫师。他被麻瓜亲戚们抚养长大。这解释了他对于麻瓜服饰的偏好和对麻瓜出身的大力支持。众所周知，八月二十五号在萨里郡举行的关怀战争孤儿集会上，哈利·波特一身麻瓜服装亮相。本报荣幸地告诉读者们，他所穿的衣物分别叫“高尔夫球衫”“休闲七分裤”和“帆布板鞋”。这或许可以给想要复刻哈利·波特同款穿着的支持者们一点参考。  
“我感觉再一次重生了，”在报纸上看到哈利·波特新穿搭后休·奥夫先生立刻去扫荡了麻瓜服装店，现在他已经完全只穿着麻瓜衣服出门了，他这么告诉本报记者：“麻瓜衣物穿着方便、简洁，最重要的是，当我穿着它们，仿佛离我的偶像更近了。”（附图，一个男性巫师穿着女士衬衫和一条渔夫裤）  
也有巫师对此事件持反对态度。  
“他在把民众引上一条错误的道路。”一位不愿透露名字的读者说。根据他的说法，哈利·波特此举对巫师传统长袍商店的冲击很大。“可能会是致命性地打击。”他说。  
——《唱唱反调·八月特刊》  
4B  
“你说什么？”罗恩差点从自己的椅子上摔下来，“马尔福，认真的？哈利知道吗？”  
赫敏摇摇头，她今天穿着一件碎花古典连衣裙。“我觉得哈利还不知道。”她饶有兴致地说，“没想到德拉科会来问我怎么办麻瓜银行卡。我把所有流程写在羊皮纸上寄给他了。他们之间的冷战不会持续很久了，我有预感，等着瞧吧。”  
德拉科穿着他的麻瓜西装，他已经四年没穿过这件衣服了。好在麻瓜世界西装款式的迭代率没有那么高，再加上马尔福家族刻在骨子里的高贵气质加持，他看上去还挺像那么回事。至少不像那种穿着女士长裙还洋洋得意的蠢货。格兰杰给他写的办卡步骤非常详细，他已经成功地把一大笔加隆变成英镑存进了小小的卡片里，麻瓜们的奇思妙想真是惊人，即使是德拉科也不得不勉强承认。谁能说这不是一种魔法呢？  
“有什么能帮到您的吗？”麻瓜导购目光如炬地盯着他，礼貌地问道。德拉科矜持地点点头。  
“有，”他说，“你们这里最昂贵的服装店在哪里？”  
五个小时后，德拉科带着外表看上去是一箱子、实际上是一柜子的衣服回到了他和哈利的家。家里没人，意料之中，他沉着脸让所有衣服在空中一字排开。  
他买下了Emmett London所有独家款式的衬衣、博柏利夏季新款、DAKS经典款大衣，还在热心导购的介绍下去了趟杰明街的Turnbull & Asser买了数十套西装。  
这些衣服全部都是按照哈利的尺码买的。  
即使再给德拉科一次逆转时间的机会回到和哈利争执的那天，他还是会阻止哈利穿那件愚蠢的麻瓜T恤衫。他花了好几天才想明白那时堵在心口的恶气是从哪儿来的：哈利让那个叫安娜的麻瓜女人承包了他的衣柜，而这原本应该是德拉科的权利——哪怕那个女人是哈利的表嫂也不行！而且当哈利套在那些衣服里的时候，梅林的胡子啊，有几件条纶毛衣一碰就带起一串静电，德拉科甚至偷偷检查过是不是衣服里藏了什么恶咒；还有穿了几回就开线的衬衫，当事人就任由线头飘飘荡荡。德拉科忍不了这个，哈利完全值得更好的东西。  
但哈利的反应吓到他了。德拉科对天发誓他真的没有……好吧，他不能说完全没有，对麻瓜有什么偏见，然而人在生死边缘走过一遭后，这些都不重要了。  
那些昂贵的衣服们在房间里盘旋着，试探着往衣柜的方向飞去，被德拉科猛地拉回来。  
“还没完呢。”他皱着眉审视瑟瑟发抖的衬衫和大衣，仔细回忆以前在马尔福庄园的藏书（《扫一屋后扫天下》，德拉科打开后发现是家务魔法大全）里看到的咒语，魔杖随着手腕优雅的提起一个弧度，大衣的前摆跟随魔杖的动作迅速地缩上去，后摆则向下铺开，这样哈利穿上会显得双腿更加修长；领口凭空多出两条细细的银色链条装饰着黑色的布料，胸前的口袋镶上了翡翠质地的纽扣，袖口的扣子被替换成了金色飞贼的模样，整件大衣的奢侈程度又上了一个台阶，德拉科这才露出一点满意的情绪，大发慈悲地允许它加入衣柜里。  
在德拉科打算着手修改下一件衬衫的时候圣芒戈的通知来了。医院里涌进了大量病人，希望魔咒伤害科在职的所有治疗师都来报道。  
德拉科换上治疗师的长袍，一挥魔杖让所有麻瓜衣服退下。  
他离开前威胁道“等我回来再收拾你们。”，非常幼稚的行为，反正没人知道。

哈利这段日子忙疯了。魔法事务和灾害司一直在连轴转，最终不得不求助傲罗加入逆转偶发魔法事件小组。有太多对麻瓜界一无所知的巫师冲进麻瓜的商店里，要求购买“哈利·波特穿的衣服”，然后把数目根本不对的英镑洒在桌上，更离谱地直接铺了麻瓜店铺满地的金银铜币，只要“一双帆布板鞋”。一时间魔法世界里充满了穿着麻瓜衣服的巫师，灾难性的是能穿对的只有一小部分。他们和坚持穿巫师长袍的人爆发了好几次冲突，傲罗们马不停蹄地赶去将两拨人马分开，通知圣芒戈把伤员接走。  
“哈利，这已经不是你和马尔福的感情问题了。”罗恩筋疲力尽地灌下一杯提神药剂，“这已经是个社会性问题了。”  
“德拉科！”趴在桌上小憩的哈利登时弹了起来。  
罗恩气得耳朵冒烟（提神药剂的作用）：“我说了那么多你就听见个马尔福？”  
“梅林，”哈利痛苦地捂住头，把头发弄得更乱了，“我一直想着要回家一趟的，可实在是抽不出时间……”  
赫敏急匆匆地捧着一个大盒子走进傲罗办公室，她今天穿的是巫师长袍。  
“一切都乱套了，”她把盒子放在办公桌上，那里面装满了寄给哈利的信件，“那些人只是在盲目跟从哈利的光环而已，并不是真的想去了解麻瓜文化。”  
“这些是什么？”罗恩拨弄着信件，傲罗们早就学会了不要在还没施探测咒的情况下打开给哈利·波特的信件，天知道会发生什么。  
“是所有希望哈利出面解决这场闹剧的人写的信。他们觉得只要哈利穿着巫师长袍出现在社交场合，问题就能解决了。”赫敏头疼地揉着眉心。  
“我不。”哈利恨恨地说，“他们当我是什么？风向标吗？是我冲进那些巫师家里逼他们穿麻瓜衣服的吗？”  
“但是哈利，你也知道你现在的影响力……”  
“我从来没想要过！”他一定是在尖叫，整个傲罗办公室都惊恐地看着他，“这个愚蠢的疤！这场见鬼的战争！是我求它们降临到我身上，好让我成为该死的救世主吗？”  
“哈利，这不是你的错。”罗恩目瞪口呆地说。  
“那就放过我吧，”大难不死的黄金男孩哀求着，“让我做我自己，而不是穿个衣服还要看整个巫师界的脸色。”  
哈利站起身，穿过人群走到傲罗司门口。然后他突然想到什么，侧身回头：“乔瑟琳女士，我今天请假。”  
然后他走了。  
5A  
哈利落地才发现自己没有幻影移形去格里莫广场，他落在自己和德拉科的家里。房子里一点灯光也没有，显示出它的另一位主人也不在家。哈利痛苦地意识到德拉科一定是被激增的伤员困在了圣芒戈。他不想再回到门厅去开灯了，打算摸黑朝卧室走去，然而刚迈出一步就被什么缠住了脚，差点摔倒。  
“荧光闪烁！”借着魔杖的光亮，哈利看清了罪魁祸首。那是一件……衣服？  
一件灰色竖纹的衬衫，抱住了他的腿。哈利把它拎起来搭在胳膊上。他抬起眼，那双绿眼睛因为震惊而睁得溜圆。  
“梅林最肥的三角裤啊。”他说。  
无数件崭新的衣服排成一条整齐的队伍，从客厅一直蜿蜒着爬上楼梯，哈利像跟着小石子的格雷特一样跟着衣服的长队，一件一件捡起那些衬衫和西裤，在他臂弯里堆着的衣服快挡住他的视线时，哈利终于来到了队伍的终点。哈利艰难地用脚踢开卧室门，被门口的马术裤绊了个正着，连人带衣服摔在柔软的双人床上。  
哈利废了半天劲才把自己从衣服堆里拔出来，他扶正歪了的眼镜，和一件大衣撞了个对眼。这么说挺奇怪的，因为大衣怎么会有眼睛呢。但这件大衣在和哈利“视线”对碰了三秒后戏剧化地跳了起来，仿佛被吓到了。  
“…DAKS？”哈利看向大衣的商标。  
虽然版型怪模怪样的，但这确实是一件麻瓜出品的DAKS的大衣。它自豪地挺起了空气胸膛，哈利注意到它正在做的事：衣服们排着队来到它面前，被它拉长下摆或是变形领口，加上华丽的珠宝装饰甚至改变一部分布料的质地，合格后兴高采烈（衣服们，是的）地飞进衣柜里。  
“德拉科干的？”他喃喃道。  
大衣点了点…领子。  
楼梯口传来一阵脚步声。  
“搞什——哦，哈利。”  
哈利一点一点地转过脖子，看到了那张阔别半个月的英俊脸庞。德拉科有些尴尬地扶着门框。他还穿着治疗师的制服。  
“呃，你回来了。”他干巴巴地说。  
哈利突然笑出了声。他猛地扑了上去，抱住了金发男人，两秒后德拉科的手臂狠狠地环住他的背，像是要把哈利揉进自己身体里似的用力拥抱着。  
“对不起。”哈利说，“我不该那么说的，我真的很抱歉。”  
“我不知道那件愚蠢的衣服在干什么，我猜是因为那个家务魔法，它应该只是一件麻瓜大衣，它们全部都是麻瓜衣服。”德拉科说。  
“我只是太害怕了。” 哈利松开手臂。  
“格兰杰教了我怎么开麻瓜银行账户。那还挺有趣的。”  
“德拉科——”  
“我也很抱歉。”德拉科说，“但我发誓我当时绝对没想那么多。”  
“我知道，”哈利抹了把脸，眼泪不知道什么时候涌了出来，他很不争气地吹出一个鼻涕泡，“那我以后可以继续穿安娜买的——”  
“想都别想。”德拉科咬牙切齿，“看来救世主还是没认清形势。你已经落到邪恶的食死徒马尔福手里了，只能任由他摆布，而他不把你打扮的舒服又漂亮是不会放过你的。”  
哈利破涕为笑。  
“所以你是在吃安娜的醋？”他笑得直不起腰，“拜托，安娜是我表哥的女朋友！”  
德拉科苍白的脸涨红了，他恼羞成怒地把大笑不止的救世主按倒在昂贵的麻瓜衣服堆里。救世主眨眨眼睛。  
“我跟乔瑟琳请过假了。”他说，用腿勾住金发男人的后腰。  
5B  
大众在穿什么衣服的问题上的热情超乎所有人预料。喜欢麻瓜衣服的巫师和坚持穿长袍的巫师各执一词，在各大报刊上展开了旷日持久的舌战。在一次次你来我往的交锋里哈利·波特反而不那么重要了，他的名字逐渐从两方的论据里消失，这让哈利非常高兴。他可以穿着巫师长袍带泰迪出去玩，或者穿着麻瓜衣服和男朋友约会，没有媒体跟在后面大惊小怪。他们正忙着把版面让给那些辩论选手们呢，加隆哗哗地流进编辑部里。  
哈利给罗恩展示了那件引发战争的麻瓜棉T恤。  
“兄弟，如果是我我也不会让你穿的，”罗恩诚恳的说，“真的太丑了，哈利，我头一次能理解一点儿马尔福了。”  
“有那么糟糕？”哈利吃惊道。  
“看，”德拉科对赫敏叹息，“这就是我死也不让哈利碰店里产品设计部门的原因。”  
赫敏深以为然地点点头。  
千禧年接近尾声的时候对角巷里开了这家服装店，后来的人把它的开业作为持续了几个月的巫师界时尚战争结束的象征。这里的衣服吸收了麻瓜服饰种类多样的优点，与此同时融合了大量的魔法元素。哈利没能成功穿上过德拉科改造的DAKS大衣，因为那家伙现在是这家服装店的首席设计师（“是件好事，”德拉科说，“我不会放弃在圣芒戈的主业的。”），赫敏对此啧啧称奇，并借走了《扫一屋后扫天下》给莫丽·韦斯莱夫人研究。  
赫敏做的第二件事是借此机会发出呼吁，让霍格沃茨把麻瓜研究从选修课改成必修课。  
“我们需要正确的去认识另一个和我们和平共处的世界，这是避免悲剧再度发生的重要保障之一。”她在一次魔法部的发布会上说。“当然，还有学习怎么正确的穿麻瓜衣服。”

“这就是故事的结尾了吗？”安娜给一口气讲了两个小时的哈利续上一杯蜂蜜柚子茶，她咯咯地笑着。“上帝啊，没想到我给你买的那些衣服引出了这么有趣的故事！”  
“哈利，我们该走了。”德拉科说。他穿着哈利看中的雅格狮丹的撞色刺绣Polo衫，露出大理石雕刻出一般的胳膊。  
“你们不留下来吃饭？”达力问，“妈妈做了牛肉派。”  
“事实上，我们打算去打网球。”哈利说，“然后今晚有夜愿乐队的演唱会，你知道的，From wishes to eternity。”  
“夜愿乐队？”安娜说。  
“呃——我们发现它的确是个不错的乐队。”  
“我就知道你是夜愿的粉丝。”安娜满意道，“我看人一向很准的。”

尾声

卢修斯觉得自己有点呼吸困难。  
“西茜，你拿着的是什么？”他说。  
“喔，”纳西莎展开手里的裙子，“这是铅笔裙。”  
“铅笔裙。”卢修斯艰难地重复。

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> 文里出现的所有牌子除了博柏利我都没买过。  
> 对我就是夜愿粉丝所以疯狂夹带私货（被打）  
> 埋了个我最爱的drarry同人《遗愿清单》的彩蛋  
> 唱唱反调的报道里出现的所有人名，布尔·谢特=bullshit，黛伊德莉姆=daydream，休·奥夫=show off，谐音梗扣钱（）  
> 没了，感谢看到这里的你，爱你们！


End file.
